Deadly Secrets
by ReadingLove13
Summary: Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie were best friends. Then one night, their friendship was put to the test, when a unforgivable crime is committed and they cover up. Someone begins terrorizing them. The Mikaelson's move to town for answers. Does someone besides them know what happened that night? A/U A/H Very Loosely based on Pretty Little Liars theme. Rated M for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, _**

**_So this is my new story, all human. It was inspired by Pretty Little Liars, there will be no crossover with characters from PPL._**

**_I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I do have a lot of ideas for multiple plot lines. _**

**_It will be similar to PPL, by someone messing with them but it is very much a Klaroline. _**

**_I will see you all at the bottom… _**

* * *

_*You spent a lifetime stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong*_

**Chapter one: Death Comes Knocking **

_The line between right and wrong can be blurred, making them unrecognisable and unjustifiable. – Caroline Forbes. _

_Sometimes we lie to protect the ones we love, because we just can't bear to lose them. – Katherine Pierce. _

_How can you make someone believe the truth, when their so insisted on it being a lie? – Bonnie Bennet. _

_ *O_XXXO*

It was the beginning of summer break, it was not a cold night in particular, but there was a slight breeze that cooled the atmosphere. Ironic really.

The breeze travelled through the trees, creating a whistle noise.

Mystic falls was not a large town, rather small actually. With a small population some things go unnoticed. This was definitely one of those things.

Caroline and Katherine stood still outside number 109 Lakeside Avenue, frozen. Bonnie's front door was wide open, there was nothing illuminating the hallway. Trees towered around the house, creating a barrier for prying eyes.

"Should we call the police?" Caroline asked, fearfully.

_Katherine turned to face her, "Why would we call the police?"_

Caroline couldn't fathom why Katherine would even question that. Their friend, Bonnie, was supposed to meet them over an hour ago at the Grill. When she hadn't showed, they tried to ring her. There had been no answer so they decided upon coming over to her house.

Something had to have happened, there's no way Bonnie would leave her house without closing the door.

"Katherine..."

_She shook her head, "It might be nothing, come on."_

She walked ahead, Caroline following timidly behind.

Anxiety and panic was consuming Caroline. She had seen far too many horror films where the doors open and they get brutally murdered, for their stupidity in the first place.

The house was in silence, timorously they walked down the hall towards the kitchen, where a small amount of moonlight shone through the creek in the doorway.

_Katherine reached forward, pushing the door open wider. A figure could be seen over by the window. _

Caroline gasped and grabbed Katherine's arm, trying to tug her away.

_Katherine shrugged her off and fumbled along the wall until she found the light switch._

Nothing could have prepared either of them for what was in this room.

_Bonnie was standing over a girl, around the same age as them. The girl was awfully familiar. _

She appeared to be dead, blood matted in her hair and splattered around her lifeless body. Her knees were raised and she was almost hugging herself. The girl's jeans were full of tears and mud. Her eyes were shut tightly.

Caroline screamed and diverted her eyes higher, only to be met with bloody hand prints on the patio doors. She felt sick, these images will forever be embedded in her mind. There was no escaping something like this and that's what scared her the most. _You can't run from your mind. _She thought.

_"We need to move him," Katherine said, breaking the silence. _

_What? _Caroline looked up at her, "Are you serious? We can't do that, it's a federal offence, covering up a murder."

_"It wasn't murder it was self-defence. Wasn't it Bon?" Katherine said, looking at bonnie. _

Caroline's stomach churned. She gasped, blood was dripping off of a wooden baseball bat and onto the marble floor. Each drop echoed through the room.

How could bonnie do this? She thought. Bonnie Bennett was kind, caring, loving, there was no way she was capable of such a unforgivable crime.

_Bonnie's eyes didn't sway from the lifeless body on the floor. There was no movement in her limbs, as if she was paralysed. _

Caroline waved her hand towards Bonnie, "See, she's not even answering you."

Caroline moved over to the phone and lifted it off of the hook.

_"What are you doing?"_

She waved the phone, in front of her, "What does it look like I'm doing, Kat?" she said, pressing some of the keys her hand trembling. "I'm doing the rational thing."

_Just as she lifted the phone up to her ear, Katherine grabbed it out of off her hand, ripping it from the wall. "Were friends, we protect each other, it's our responsibility to sort this out Caroline." _

_"I didn't do it." Bonnie said. _

"Katherine, are you totally insane?" tears formed in Caroline's eyes. "This is not some white lie that we tell to protect each other. This is..." she waved her arm around the room, "I don't even know what this is."

_"Do you want to lose bonnie?" _

Caroline looked at bonnie, of course she didn't want to lose her best friend. It was absurd to even presume that. But the truth being, this situation was so out of her realm, she didn't know what to do for the best. She hoped to wake up from this nightmare, but reality was slowly seeping its way in and she didn't know how to push it out. She shook her head, "But my mom's the sheriff." by this point tears were running down her face uncontrollably.

_"You have it all…" Bonnie attempted to say. _

_"It was an accident, she only came into town yesterday, and nobody even knows who she is." Katherine explained pointing towards the girl. _

Realisation hit Caroline, the girl was at the grill yesterday lunch. She had been talking to Matt, explaining that she was only passing by. That's why she seemed so familiar.

Caroline wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "What are you saying?"

_Katherine breathed heavily, "I'm saying." She paused, "no one will look for the girl they didn't even know." She opened the cupboard beneath the sink and pulled a bottle of bleach out. Shaking the bottle she groaned, "We need more bleach."_

"How are you not freaking out, right now?" Caroline snapped. Katherine seemed so calm about all of this, it was unnerving.

_"I am but I can see our friend is about to lose it and we need to stick together. Are you going to help me?" _

Is she going to help her? Caroline knew what was wrong and this was definitely wrong. But the right thing to do, would be to help your friend.

Liz Forbes had always brought Caroline up to do the right thing no matter what the consequences are.

Caroline attempted to answer but the words got caught in her throat, instead she nodded.

_Katherine spun towards Bonnie, "Have you got any bubble wrap?"_

_Bonnie shook her head._

Caroline scoffed, "Were not wrapping a parcel."

_"What's your suggestion Einstein?"_

She rubbed her forehead as if she was considering her options, "I don't know Katherine, it's not as if I've ever done this before."

_Bonnie's hand relaxed and the baseball bat fell to the ground, causing Caroline and Katherine to look in her direction, "Please we can call the police." She cried._

_Katherine approached her, tugging on her hand. "Do you want to spend your life in prison?"_

_"No."_

_"Because that's what will happen if we call them and Caroline and I will go down for helping you."_

Seriously? Caroline thought. "We didn't do anything."

_"It doesn't matter what we did or not, it's what the police will think."_

"My mom can help us."

_Katherine shook her head, "She can't Caroline and you know that." She grabbed a nearby pad off of the counter next to the phone and began writing. A moment later she ripped a page out. "I need you to go and get some supplies," she said, passing it to Caroline._

Caroline took it.

**_Thick gloves_**

**_Bucket_**

**_Sponge_**

**_Bleach _**

**_Air freshener _**

**_Shovel _**

**_Vodka _**

**_PAY WITH CASH_**

"Why do we need vodka?" She asked.

_"Were going to need something to stomach touching her."_

Just the thought of touching her, made Caroline's stomach turn and she gagged. Maybe the vodka would help and numb her emotions.

Caroline winced. "Why do I have to pay with cash?"

_Katherine rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "So you're untraceable."_

"UNTRACEABLE?!"

_"Relax, it's just a precaution. Speaking off precaution's you may want to go to a shop outside of Mystic falls," she bit her lip. "In case anybody you know sees you."_

Caroline scoffed, "How do you know so much about covering up a murder?" she challenged her.

_Katherine shrugged, "I watch a lot of crime T.V so kill me."_

Caroline's expression dropped.

"Too soon for a death joke," Katherine frowned. "My bad." She shrugged.

* * *

**_Okay so I know I've ended this pretty sudden, but there is a logical reason for this. The next chapter will start off with a small flashback then Caroline waking up three months later. _**

**_Throughout the story flashbacks will play an important part in the plot line. Klaus will be in the next chapter. _**

**_The next chapter will be up tomorrow night then my other story Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love will be up before Friday._**

**_Thanks for reading and I will see you all at chapter two: Remembrance day. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi all my lovely people, _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourite, reviewed and to _****goaskklaus****_ who wrote me a lovely message on Tumblr._**

**_I can't take all the credit for some things in this chapter as they were suggested by _****MissBootjah****_ who has an amazing story called _****Work For It,****_ I am in love with it and strongly recommend you go and read it. _**

**_Okay I will see you at the bottom._**

* * *

_*When no matter what you do is never good enough, when you never thought it could get this tough*_

* * *

**Chapter two: Remembrance Day **

Klaus was getting more and more irritated by the second. He wanted results not excuses. That's all he seemed to get these days, excuses and excuses.

_"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do," Sam said. His eyes showed a slight sign of sincerity. _

"You know as well as I do, that I'm needed there. Or is your infatuation with Sylvia clouding your judgement." Klaus said raising his voice above what was professionally acceptable. Klaus knew he had hit a nerve.

_"Detective Mikaelson." He warned, "You should address me in a more mannered way, there is a reason why I never put you up to be transferred to Mystic Falls." He raised his eyebrows closer to his mucky brown hair, with plenty of noticeable greys. "Your request for transfer was of selfish reasons. I know what you've been investigating for the past couple of months." _

_Fuck. _Klaus groaned.

_He stood up, placing both of his hands flat on the desk, "you didn't know I knew did you?" he asked. "Your behaviour has become erratic and you have become obsessed with that case. I could have fired your ass." _

It was true that Klaus had no idea Sam was onto him, but it didn't alter what he needed to do. Yes he could have fired his ass, but family is family. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"How's Sylvia by the way?" Klaus smirked, an idea forming in his head. "I will tell her all about your little friend Amanda."

_"Are you bribing me Klaus?"_

"I guess we will find out." He muttered under his breath. Then he left Sam's office, slamming the door after him.

Could today get any more shittier? Klaus didn't think so. If his boss wasn't going to help him, then he would go to his superior. Someone had to help him, because the majority of his family were putting the pressure on him.

Twenty minutes later Klaus was walking towards Sylvia's office, he couldn't wait. This needed sorted as soon as possible.

_"Detective Mikaelson," Angela greeted him from behind her desk. _

Klaus didn't even turn to acknowledge her, instead he headed for Sylvia's office door.

_Angela stood up, "you can't go in there, she's on an important call." _

Klaus took no notice of her plea and opened the door anyway's, without knocking.

_Sylvia's head sprung up and her eyebrows raised, obviously annoyed for Klaus' entrance. "Excuse me Liz, I'll just be a moment." She said into the phone, then placed her hand over the bottom off it. _

_Angela cleared her throat, "Sorry, I tried to stop him." _

_"It's okay, go and carry on with your work." She paused, waiting for Angela to leave. "Sit down Niklaus. This call is of the up most importance." _

Klaus sat on the edge of the seat.

_"Thank you for holding." _

Silence.

_"I am well aware." _

More silence.

_"I would be very grateful." _

And even more silence, Klaus started tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.

_Sylvia scowled at him. "You have a good day Liz, thank you again." She slammed the phone down and held up a finger, warning Klaus not to speak. She reached for the phone and pressed a button. "Angela, there are some faxes coming through any minute, I need them as soon as you get them." She put the phone down again. _

"Sylvia I need your help." He said.

_She smiled, "Sam's already spoken to me and you will be pleased to know that was Liz the sheriff from Mystic Falls and your transfer is set for 3 weeks from now." _

* * *

_**Roughly three months later...**_

_"You grab her arms," Katherine instructed. _

Caroline felt like the walls were closing in on her. She grabbed the table, in fear that her legs weren't stable enough to support her weight. Her stomach contents began to rise up into her throat. Unable to push it down any further, she rushed over to the counter and spilled her entire stomach contents into the marble sink. She heaved a few times until nothing else came out.

Just the thought of touching a dead body made her vomit. What would actually touching her make her do? She was slightly envious of Bonnie, as she was upstairs taking a shower. This was Bonnies fault but yet she and Katherine were the ones doing the dirty work. It didn't seem far.

Caroline turned on the tap and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, splashing her face with cold water. "What's her name?"

_"Do you really want to know?" _

No. she didn't really want to know, but she needed to know. This girl must have a family somewhere and they will never get to know what happened to her. The least she deserved was for someone to know who she was, after she was dead.

Caroline nodded.

_Katherine moved over to the body and kneeled down, careful to miss the blood that was pooling on the floor. With a shaky hand, she reached into the girl's jeans pocket and slid out some cards. She then flicked through the cards until her gaze landed on one and looked up to Caroline. _

_"Elena Rose Gilbert." Katherine said. _

The name wasn't familiar to Caroline in the slightest, no one that she knew lived by that surname. So it was true that no one would come looking for her, but that name will forever be in Caroline's thoughts and memories. Elena Rose Gilbert will never been forgotten by her. Ever.

A figure like shadow passed by the window, Caroline gasped. Her breathing accelerated.

_Katherine jumped up and looked out of the window. "What?" _

There was nothing there anymore. "Someone's here."

_"What do you mean someone's here Caroline?" _

She clenched her eyes shut for a moment, "I seen a shadow." She pointed out the window with a trembling finger.

_"It was probably nothing, you're on edge Caroline." Katherine moved over to window and closed the blinds then she did the same with the patio doors, "no one is peeping in Bonnie's garden, this is Mystic Falls after all." _

This was Mystic Falls but it appears it's not as innocent as it used to be, at least not after tonight.

"So why are you closing the curtains?"

_Katherine shook her head, "To prevent you're imagination running wild." _

But was it really her imagination?

XOXOX

Caroline woke up disorientated, bedded in sweat and her chest heaving. Her eyes opened, cowering from the beams of sunlight. After her pupils adjusted to the light, she took in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, feeling a small pang of relief.

Her breathing started to return to normal.

Ever since that night she has recurrent nightmares. Although there not really nightmares, if they actually happened, are they?

She rubbed her damp neck, urging herself up with her elbows.

Some of the dreams consisted of that night, end up with her being caught and arrested. Part of her wondered if this was her subconscious telling her to hand herself in. which would be perfectly fine if it was just her she was handing in, but it's not, it would be Katherine and Bonnie. There was no way she could do that.

They were in this mess to protect Bonnie in the first place, it wouldn't be worth it if they all got into trouble.

_Her bedroom door opened, "Morning sweetie," her mom said, walking into her room with a mug in hand. "I've brought you a coffee." She placed it on the side table. _

Caroline smiled weakly, "Thanks mom." She wrapped her fingers around the hot mug, lifting it up to her mouth and taking a small sip.

That was another reason, how could she tell her own mom that she covered up a murder? There was no way her mom would ever forgive her or be able to look at her again. Her mom was the only family she had left and she couldn't lose her not now.

_"I'll not be home until late tonight, I have a new transfer from New York and I need to get him up to speed," her mom said picking up the dirty laundry from the basket in the corner of the room. _

This wasn't exactly breaking news to Caroline, she couldn't pinpoint an actual date where her mom made it home for dinner. Her nights normally consisted of take out or microwaveable meals.

Caroline took another sip of her coffee, relishing in the feeling of warmth. Ironic really, trying to supplement the emotion of coldness within her. "Okay."

_Her mom turned to face her, "Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine."

_"This whole summer you have been acting different, has something happened with your friends?" _

She knew why her mom was asking her this. Katherine, Bonnie and her had barely spent any time together the entire summer. All dealing with what happened on their own. They never dared to talk about that night.

She sighed, "Everything's fine mom, we've just all been busy that's all."

_Her mom raised her eyebrows, "Okay, I'll not push you." She picked up the laundry basket, walking towards the door. "I'll see you downstairs. Don't be long, I would dread if you were late on your first day back." She closed the door with a huge grin, beaming across her face. _

Caroline groaned and swung her legs out from under the covers. _Today was going to be challenge. _She thought.

* * *

An hour later Caroline pulled into a parking space at Mystic Falls High School. She glanced in all off her mirrors making sure nothing seemed unusual. This would be the most people she had been around all at once the entire summer, she hated to admit it but she was intimidated by everyone.

She swung her legs out of off the car, hugging her books close to her chest. She needed to face this head on, because if she doesn't show up, it would only raise questions.

Caroline had just opened her locker when a hand appeared, pushing it close again. She flinched, turning around. "Katherine."

_Katherine was twisting a piece of her hair with her finger, "Your avoiding me." _

"I'm not avoiding you," she lied.

_"Then what is this?" Katherine asked, waving a hand between them._

Caroline sighed and grabbed Katherine's hand, pulling her down the hallway and into the girl washrooms. She kicked all of the doors to make sure nobody was lurking around. After checking under the sinks, she felt satisfied that nobody was there.

_Katherine rolled her eyes, "I feel like you're going to tell me all your deepest, darkest secrets." _

"GOD what is wrong with you?" She snapped, holding her head in her hands. "Stop making this some kind of joke, it's not a joke."

Katherine was always one to try and lighten the mood by making inappropriate jokes and remarks, it was her way of dealing with things. Caroline knew that, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

_She didn't respond, too shocked at Caroline's small outburst._

Caroline hated that, she wanted her to lash out so they could argue. Anything to get some of this pent up emotion out because it was destroying her.

Caroline leaned against the sink, "It's not that I want to avoid you Kat, it's that I don't need a distraction…"

_"So now I'm a distraction." _

Caroline exhaled, "Will you let me finish." She paused lowering her voice, "I am constantly looking over my shoulder in case the police come looking for me. The moment I'm distracted, will be the moment I'm caught by surprise."

It was true, she hasn't been able to even go to the grocery store without looking at the most ridiculous things. She was paranoid and she knew it. Caroline just couldn't shake the feeling like she was being followed and watched. It made her stomach churn.

Caroline slumped down onto the floor, pulling her knees into her chest. "I'm going insane here." She mumbled to no one in particular.

_Katherine leaned down placing her hands on Caroline's shoulder, "You're the rational one."_

Did Katherine really just say that she was the rational one? Yes she was until Katherine, herself, persuaded her to cover up a bloody murder. No pun intended. "I'm the rational one, who is going to check herself into a psych ward."

_"It's killing me too. But we need to pull ourselves together otherwise this would have all been for nothing, is that what you want Caroline?" _

The girl toilet's door opened and both Caroline and Katherine turned to look at the intruder.

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anybody was in here." A blonde said. _

Caroline couldn't recall seeing her before, she must be new in town. Her eyes were full of insecurity and worry. Caroline knew all too well what that felt like.

_"Who the hell are you?" Katherine asked, offensively. _

"Katherine," she said in a warning tone. Caroline pushed herself up off of the floor and walked towards the blonde. "I'm Caroline and this is Katherine, she is insufferable, rude, obnoxious and invasive." She looked at Katherine, who was now scowling at her. "Don't take anything personally."

_The blonde smiled, "I'm Rebekah, you can call me Bekah though." She extended her hand and Caroline shook it. _

_"As enjoyable as this is, I have to go and earn some extra credit." Katherine smirked. _

_Rebekah's eyebrows knitted together, "It's only the beginning of the year." _

_Katherine clapped her hands sarcastically, "Well done sunshine I guess not all blondes are dumb." _

"Hey," Caroline protested.

_"You know I love you, I'll see you at lunch," Katherine said walking out of the washroom. _

"I can't even explain our friendship," she shrugged. "What's your next class?"

_Rebekah looked down at the pad in her hand, "I have sociology with Mr Walker." _

Caroline picked up her bag, "I have that too. Come on."

* * *

Caroline's eyes scanned the room, everyone was in their usual seat. Stefan seated with Gary at the back of off the room. Stefan winked in her direction and she groaned, turning back around.

Stefan was one of her friends, they had known each other since birth, and their families have always been close. The only probably was, was that he was the biggest flirt going. He had a history of failed attempts at seducing Caroline and no doubt his list would keep going. Even bonnie had denied his advances.

That's what was wrong, bonnie was nowhere in sight. Caroline grabbed her phone out of her bag and opened a new message,

**Do you know where Bonnie is? C **

A few minutes past and a reply came through.

**If you ever answered your phone you would be kept in the loop. She is away with her mom and will be back by Wednesday. K **

Halfway through the lesson, the class had been assigned to create a socially poster of awareness of a topic of their own choice.

"So who do you live with?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Just my two older brothers, Elijah and Niklaus. My older brother Nik got a job transfer to this police department so we moved here yesterday."

Caroline remembered her mom talking about meeting with him tonight, "Yeah my mom's the sheriff. She mentioned something about that."

Caroline's phone bleeped and she assumed it was Katherine with another snarky remark she pulled it out and it read:

**Blocked number: ****_Videte corpus tuum. V_**

* * *

**Okay so now is where the fun really begins. **

**Next chapter will be the rest of the day for Katherine and Caroline and they will discuss this message. Then there will be a scene where Klaus and Liz discuss work. And maybe a small meet between Klaus and Caroline (Just saying) **

**challenge: Does anybody know the language or what that message actually says in English? Of course you will get something in return :) **

**I hope to see you at chapter three: Blocked Number update will be Friday night**

**Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review, pm me or visit me in tumblr ReadingLove13 **

And for anybody reading DDDL update will be soon, My beta is currently working on it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note._**

**_Hello all you beautiful people,_**

**_I wan't to take a moment to thank you all for the kind messages I received on here and Tumblr after the birth of my daughter, Avery-Mae._**

**_This chapter is not as long as I had planned but real life stuff obviously intervened._**

**Edit: Okay, so I had a message saying the italic was confusing, the italic is not for flashbacks. I'm not very good at third person because when two girls are in a scene together, sometimes I get confused. So Italics are for anybody that is isn't the persons who pov it is. When there's a flashback I will tell you.**

* * *

**Previously on Deadly Secrets: Three months after the cover up, Katherine and Caroline return back to school for their senior year. With Bonnie absent, Caroline befriends the new girl. Rebekah's family have moved into town for unknown reasons. Caroline received a message from a blocked number.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Blocked Number**

**'Vindete corpus tuum,' Caroline** attempted to sound out the words in her head, but without the knowledge of knowing the language, she couldn't do it. It wasn't a language she was familiar with, not that she knew many. A small amount of French and Spanish but that was as far as her variety went.

There was something unnerving about receiving a message that you couldn't understand. The not knowing was creating knots in her stomach, she wrapped her arm around her middle; for comfort.

_"Take care of your body," Stefan whispered in Caroline's ear, he was leaning on the back off her chair._

Caroline jumped dropping her phone on the desk she had been so caught up staring at the little white screen, that she never even noticed Stefan appear. She scrambled to pick up her phone and raised her eyebrows at Stefan. "What?"

_he laughed, slouching down in the empty seat beside her. "The message Caroline, It's Latin. It means take care of your body," he rested his elbow on the desk and placed his chin in his hand, leaning towards Rebekah who was looking at him sceptically. "And who are you?"_

_"I'm Rebekah."_

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Leave her alone Stefan she's my friends and not one of your challenges."

It was so typical for Stefan to try and make a move on the new girl; Caroline was almost positive he and his older brother, Damon, had a bet going.

_"Just because you want a piece of me."_

She scoffed, disregarding his comment, "How do you even know Latin?" She asked, getting back on topic.

_"Ire date mihi?" he winked. "My family's big on history and culture, believe me I know more than I care to admit."_

Stefan Lives with his older brother Damon and their uncle Kian. Their mother died when they were young, then their father walked out on them and Kian took over guardianship. He had always been interested and slightly obsessed with History and culture and forever tried to pass it on to Stefan and Damon with minimal luck.

_"That's interesting, my brothers a huge fan of cultural art," Rebekah added._

"What are you interested in Rebekah?" he asked, his pen hanging from his mouth.

Rebekah snapped her notepad shut and turned to face Stefan, "Certainly not someone like you. I have standards."

Caroline laughed, hysterically. Then she covered her mouth, in fear that Mr Walker would notice the change in seating. Unfortunately it was too late, Mr Walker was scowling up at them from his desk but then he shook his head and resumed to his work.

They had been set a task to design a poster of the different types of socializations within society, so far all Caroline and Rebekah had been able to do was write the title. Not very promising for your first day of senior year.

In all fairness Caroline felt far from a high school student, everything that had happened had encouraged her to mature.

The classroom door swung open and slammed into the wall, Caroline looked over to see Katherine standing there.

_"Miss pierce, what are you doing in my classroom?" Mr Walker demanded, standing up. _

_"Someone's an eager beaver." Stefan chuckled and moved back to his seat. _

_"I need to speak to Caroline," she said, trying to control her breathing. _

_"Do it during your lunch break, not Caroline's learning time." _

_"Oh please. Don't throw that bull crap with me James, we all know your first lesson of the semester is nothing put a poster." Katherine said. _

Caroline couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped through her partially opened mouth. How the hell did Katherine have all this inside information, Caroline was sure she was some sort of spy.

Mr Walker looked up at Caroline, "Go Caroline, I need her out of my class," he said waving a hand towards Katherine.

Caroline picked up her books and bag, shooting Rebekah an apologetic smile, before strutting towards the front of the room and grabbing Katherine by the arm and dragging her out.

"What the hell was all that about?"

_"I got a text from an unknown number..."_

"It says take care of your body," Caroline explained.

_"What?"_

"Its Latin, I got a text too," She said.

_"Here I thought I was going to have to crack open a translator online." She joked. _

Caroline leaned against the locker, "Do you think this has something to do with you know what? It just seems so weird for both of us to get a message like this."

_Katherine shook her head, "no of course not! don't be paranoid, It's probably just a joke off of someone, trying to wind us up." _

It did seem slightly odd, to receive a message like that but It could have been anyone. Wasn't it weird how Stefan knew the language? No Stefan doesn't have thinking ability to come up with that.

* * *

**Later that night, Caroline** entered the Towns car park, she needed food and was in the mood for take out. She spotted a space in the far east of the parking lot, just as she was about to pull in, a Jeep quickly swung itself in.

She beeped her horn continuously getting no response, she watched the man step out of his car. He was tall, with dirty blonde short curls. He was hot, there was no denying that.

The man walked into the Mystic Grill, with a smug look on his face. Caroline was fuming, she wasn't going to let him get away with this. It was human decency and he clearly didn't posses that trait.

* * *

**"Excuse me," Caroline said,** pushing her way beside him at the bar.

_the man didn't even falter to look in her direction, "I'm busy." He then ordered a bourbon from the bartender._

She groaned, "I don't care whether your busy or not."

_"Go and find someone else to bother, will you?" he wasn't asking, he was demanding and Caroline didn't do well with demands. _

To say Caroline was shocked, would have been an understatement. She had never met a more obnoxious man in her entire life. "I may have been brought up different from you, but I was always brought up to at least look at the person whom is speaking with me." She paused, "Common manners and all."

_He took a swig of his drink, "There are a lot of things we are taught throughout the years, and most of them are irrelevant to modern situations."_

Was he serious?

_"You have precisely 45 seconds of my time, to say what you've come to say."_

"You have to be joking, that is..." Caroline attempted to say.

_"40 seconds," he cut in._

Seriously? He was being literal. "Fine," she surrendered. "I only wanted to say that I found you highly obnoxious and rude, my parking..." she stopped mid-sentence when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her around towards the owner.

Their bodies pressed against each other, her arms were locked in between their chest's. Caroline couldn't see his face as it nuzzled its way in the crook of her neck. She could smell alcohol on his breath, She nearly gagged, "get off of me."

_The British guy grabbed the man from the back off his neck and threw him to the floor with one foot firmly on his back to keep him from moving. "That's no way to treat a lady. You should leave before I chuck your sorry ass in jail for sexual assault."_

"I could have handed that my self," Caroline said, smoothing out the creases in her coat. The true was, she was really grateful for what he did for her that didn't mean she would let that pompous jackass get a bigger than he clearly already has.

_"Clearly," he paused, kicking the man away with his foot._

_The man scrambled on his knees and moved towards the exit._

_"I could almost smell the fear oozing out of him," He chuckled. "Please continue, I might even allow you a little extra time for your troubles."_

"As I was saying, when you were pulling in..."

_"Your very beautiful when your flustered," he smirked._

Caroline wanted to scream, she had only came in here to shower her annoyance onto him and she has yet to even tell him what's bothering her. He was beyond infuriating. "Will you let me finish?"

_He crossed his arms and nodded, while smirking. Caroline was well aware that he was fully enjoying this encounter, and it only fuelled her anger, despite his dimples._

_"Caroline what are you doing here?" her mom said, coming up beside her._

Caroline groaned and threw her hands in the air.

_"I was trying to get her to tell me herself, Liz." Said Klaus._

"Wait you know each other?"

_Liz frowned, looking at her daughter curiously, "He's my new deputy Klaus. Klaus this is my daughter Caroline. Now why don't you tell me why your here on a school night at this time."_

"As I was saying this jackass..."

_"Language," Liz scolded._

Caroline let out a loud groan, "You know what? It doesn't matter any more, I'm going home."Caroline was so frustrated with the fact that no body was letting her finish her sentences, pure ignorance.

* * *

**She pulled into the driveway** not much later after picking up a pizza on the way home, her mom did say she wouldn't be home for tea. Everything was in darkness, nothing unusual.

Her phone had died on the way home, so she couldn't even text Bonnie back. She felt bad that she hasn't supported Bonnie enough over the past months. Whatever she was going through, Bonnie would be going through it ten times more.

Caroline fumbled through her bag until she grasped the keys and put them in the lock. The door swung open and she walked into the kitchen, placing all the bags on the counter. Sometimes being alone played havoc with her thoughts, it allowed her to over think everything and it drove her to the point of insanity. She was still reeling over that hot British guy. Klaus was his name, wasn't it?

A floorboard creaked and Caroline spun around in the direction of the noise. For a moment she thought it was her imagination again, until she heard it creak a second time. It was coming from the living area.

What should she do? she was beginning to panic, thinking quickly on the spot she reached for a steak knife out of the utensil pot and began walking timidly towards the living area.

Caroline tried to calm her breathing, because she wanted the element of surprise in her favour. Pushing the door with her finger, it slowly opened a little. The light from the hall way streaked into the living area and a figure standing in the dark corner stood out.

Caroline screamed, her worst fear coming true.

* * *

_**Next on Deadly Secrets: The figure in Caroline's house is revealed and a explanation is told, is she in danger? Liz and Klaus have a talk about the town and his duties. Something is given to the girls that shake up their world even further. Nothing will be the same. **_

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you like that chapter it is shorter than I planned and I am sorry. **

**I have one challenge: What did Stefan say in Latin? **

**Does anybody have any idea who the text was from? **

**Thank you for reading chapter three, I hope to see you all at Chapter four: Darkness Cowers In Corners. **


End file.
